Choosing
by Secrets N Lies
Summary: She had two options: marry the man her parents picked for her or be with the sexy hunk she met at the club who sent chills up her spine. InuKagSess
1. Chapter 1

**Choosing Chapter One**

Summary: She had two options: marry the man her parents picked for her or be with the sexy hunk she met at the club who sent chills up her spine. Inu/Kag/Sess

Her body was filled with electricity as the man behind held onto her waist and grinded into the flesh of her very back. She in return, grinded her bottom back at him and had her arms wrapped around his neck as her back was faced towards him. She had never felt this way before since this was the first time she had been at a nightclub.

Tonight was her eighteenth birthday and she was celebrating it with her two best friends, Rin and Sango, along with some other people she knew. Her friends had dragged her to the new night club called Shikon that just opened a month ago. The club was so hard to get into that Sango, Rin, and Kagome had to sneak in. Kagome could of cared less because it felt wonderful to be free from the confined prison of her very own home. She didn't feel guilty at all for breaking any of the rules or for the fact that she was drinking underage.

Feeling a little intoxicated, Kagome decided to step off the dance floor and sit down for a little rest. Her dance partner followed as he held onto her hand. She had spent the whole entire night dancing with him, and even though she didn't know who he was, she knew that he was a great dancer and a hunk of a guy.

He had long silver hair that landed a couple inches above his nice round shaped squeezable butt. His amber eyes pierced through the very depths of her skin and his skin was flawless with his muscular chest that she could feel while dancing against him.

Instead of going back to where her friends were sitting, her dance partner dragged her to the VIP room. The VIP was reserved for special guests and apparently her dance partner was one of those 'special' people as the bouncer only nodded his head of approval and let him in.

Kagome looked confused as her partner dragged her into the room and had her sit upon his being while her legs straddled him. Her skirt rose up to her hips and her black satin panties were visible to the man in front of her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head laid on his shoulders as she tried to balance herself on him, while her mind swirled around inside of her head.

Even with her oncoming headache, Kagome felt giddy because of the numerous shots she took.

"What are we doing in here?" Kagome asked innocently, while trying to look at the stranger in front of her in the eyes. She was mesmerized as those amber eyes hypnotized her. She couldn't look away knowing that the stranger had her full attention.

"We're just taking a break," the stranger answered her question.

"Is that why I'm straddled around your waist and alone with you right now, while your rubbing my thighs?" Kagome asked while not realizing the full extent of her question.

The stranger in front of laughed at her question that was intended to be innocent and just stared right back at her. Not bothering to answer her.

Not liking the silence, Kagome had her forehead touching his and licked her dry lips. All she could think about was kissing this stranger of hers because after tonight she knew what was going to happen. She wouldn't be a free woman anymore. She was going to be married to a man her parents had set up for her because of a business arrangement they had made when she was younger. She had never met her future husband before, but she had heard of the many accomplishments he had made. She knew that he was rich, handsome, smart, respectful, six years older than her, and would probably be nothing compared to the guy she was attracted to at this moment.

Closing her eyes, Kagome kissed her stranger in a heated passionate kiss. He in return kissed her back softly. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring, Kagome wanted to make the best out of tonight knowing that she was enjoying herself.

Breaking the kiss for some air, Kagome asked another question, "tell me stranger, what is your name?"

The stranger in front of her only let out a small smile.

"Inuyasha."

After that, everything seemed to be a blur as Kagome fell asleep on top of her stranger.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a new story I just came up with off the top of my head. I know I should finish my other stories first before I start writing a new one but I couldn't help myself. Right now I don't like the title for it so if someone has any suggestions feel free to tell me some. Hoped you like my story so far and like always please review.

Thanks,

SecretsNLies


	2. Chapter 2

**Choosing Chapter Two**

Waking up, Kagome knew she wasn't in the safe confines of her room anymore. All around her she felt, and none of it felt like the silky smooth blankets she had. Nor could she find one of her numerous pillows she kept laying around on her bed. This was defiantly not her bedroom.

Kagome did manage to find a hard muscular body spooning hers as she woke up. Muscular arms held onto her waist preventing her from moving around much and she couldn't help but try to set herself free. She squirmed her body around and all the while tried not to wake up her mysterious companion she had yet to look at.

Removing the covers, Kagome found that she still had clothes intact, but what unnerved her was the fact that she didn't ever recall buying a overgrown shirt or boxers. This was not good at all. She had slept with a stranger that she didn't even know.

Prying the arms of the mysterious man off of her, Kagome turned herself around to get a better look at him. As she looked at his slumbering face, little snippets of last night invaded her mind. She remembered dancing with him and talking to him at the VIP room, but other than that, it was all a blank.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a whisper remembering his name and testing the name out on her tongue. She liked the way the name rolled off of her tongue, but he was going to need to do a lot of explaining after he woke up.

Despite waking up to a total stranger, Kagome didn't feel upset or angry for that matter. For some reason, she felt safe in the home of her dance partner from the previous night. It wasn't as bad as it seemed unless something _did_ happen last night. "He wouldn't have, would he?" Kagome said to herself, "I hope not." He didn't look like a guy who would take advantage of a girl in the state of mind that she was in last night. He seemed like such a nice guy, but then looks can be deceiving.

Sitting up straight, Kagome got a better view of Inuyasha. He looked adorable sleeping soundly and what got to her the most was the fact that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt like she was. All he had on was a pair of boxer shorts. I guess you can say that it's not that bad waking up to a total stranger who has the body of a god.

Kagome didn't know what had gotten into her, but she started to outline the side of his cheek all the way down to his hard to die for abs. Slowly she did this and all she could think of that this would probably be in any girls fantasies right about now. She was in a state of bliss, knowing that she could do almost anything to this sexy god right now. Tie him up against the bedpost, cover him with whipped cream and then licking it off, and make out with him and forget all of the other worries she had in the back of her mind. _When had she gotten so perverted?_ There were a number of possibilities she could do right now, but she couldn't because it was not in her nature to.

The slow tracings she did around his being stopped when a appendage grabbed her hand. She looked at the intrusion and scrunched up her face until she found out that it was the man in front of hers. Kagome looked down at the man's face and saw that his eyes about to open. Golden orbs met honey brown, and Kagome couldn't help be mesmerized like she was the night before.

"Good morning to you too," Inuyasha said looking up at the girl from the night before.

All Kagome could do at this point was to turn her face to the side and blush like a school girl.

Inuyasha in returned let out his toothy grin liking what he had done to the temptress who was touching his body in the early morning. He didn't expect for her to still be here. He didn't expect for her to be sitting next to him, touching him either. He expected her to wake up and leave knowing that she had just woken up to a total stranger. He was surprised at the least bit, but he was also glad. He still wanted to know her name and maybe see if she was interested in going out with him some time.

It wasn't typical for him to bring home a intoxicated girl from the club, but for some reason this girl was special. He could see from looking into her eyes and the way she acted last night. Her innocence was what attracted him to her last night and by no means was he thinking about taking advantage of her. He wasn't the kind of guy to do something like that.

He just wanted to get to know her better when he took her into the VIP room last night, but she had a little much to drink and passed out on him. He couldn't find her friends so he decided to bring her home with him, and to keep her away from the prying eyes of the male population who wanted to take an advantage of her.

"I see your finally awake," Inuyasha said trying to make conversation with the girl, but all it did was make her blush even more.

Building up the courage to talk Kagome asked, "What happened last night?"

Inuyasha smirked at the little question and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, we didn't 'do it' last night. I saved you from some preying guys last night and since I couldn't find your friends, I brought you back to my place."

Kagome was acting like a school girl again and was blushing madly. This was unlike her.

The next move Inuyasha made was surprising because before he knew it, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Kagome's eyes widened with shock but she soon closed her eyes as she let him take advantage in the kiss. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue right at the entrance of her lips and asked for entrance and she obliged without a fight.

Breaking apart for some needed air, Kagome shook her head no. "I can't do this. This is wrong," Kagome said.

"Tell me then, is there someone else?" Inuyasha asked pleadingly hoping that the answer was a no.

Averting her eyes away from him, Kagome didn't want to lie to him, but Inuyasha knew the answer already.

"I see."

Getting up, Inuyasha went to his closet and put on a polo shirt and a pair of cargo jeans.

"Your clothes are in the laundry. They should be done in awhile," Inuyasha said only to get a nod of approval from Kagome, "I'll make breakfast. Did you want anything in particular?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagome replied as she asked where the bathroom was to freshen up.

----

Kagome got out of the shower feeling refreshed as ever. She saw her clothes on the bed and put them on. She walked out of the room and was assaulted with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Smells great," Kagome said surprising Inuyasha from his deep concentration of making breakfast.

Grabbing a few pieces of pancakes, Inuyasha set them on the table so they could both enjoy themselves.

----

Breakfast went by quietly with an exception of some light conversation and after that Inuyasha drove Kagome home.

"So tell about this boyfriend of yours," Inuyasha said trying to break the silence. He didn't like living in silence. He needed some noise, "if you don't mind telling me. If not it's okay."

"I don't mind telling you, but there's nothing really to say about him," Kagome said trying not to bring up the fact that she was supposed to be getting married to a complete stranger today.

"Why wasn't he at the club with you last night?"

"…"

Silence. Inuyasha knew he had just brought up something uncalled for. He bet her boyfriend was a asshole of a jerk who didn't know what he was missing out on. She was probably out last night because of a fight they had or something seeing the way she was intoxicated and dancing all over him like there was no tomorrow. The girl next to him seemed amazing from what he saw. Then it donned on him that he still didn't know her name.

"Then tell me then, what is your name."

Kagome blushed for the umpteenth time this morning seeing that she left the little piece of information out. She knew his name and yet he still didn't know hers.

"Kagome."

----

On the car ride to her house, Inuyasha noticed that she lived in a rich neighborhood. It didn't bother Inuyasha at all seeing how his family were filthy rich also, but he denied that fact to all of his friends.

Inuyasha liked living the simple life without servants, expensive things, or having his parents pay for all of his things. He liked being independent and working for all the things he had.

Stopping in front of the gates to the house, Inuyasha turned off the engine and looked towards Kagome. Kagome in returned stared back at him, while fidgeting with her hands. She wanted to thank him for last night and maybe hang out with him another time. The only problem was the fact that she was not bold enough to ask.

"Thank you," Kagome said smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Kagome was half way out the door when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Wait," he said with his toothy grin, "I still haven't gotten your number yet."

Kagome just smiled back at him and got a pen and wrote down her number on his palm.

"Bye Inuyasha. I'll see you later."

"Bye Kagome."

----

After that, Inuyasha drove off and Kagome entered her house only to be bombarded with her happy parents who seemed to have something up their sleeves if they were this happy in the morning.

"Kagome dear," her mother said sweetly, "there is someone here who has been dying to meet you."

All Kagome could do was roll her eyes for she knew who it was here. It was her fiancé. Her parents didn't even care for the fact that she was out all night and that she could have been raped seeing that she hadn't returned home last night. They just wanted the business merger to be a success so the two companies could join together.

"Really mother?"

"Yes, actually he's waiting for you in your room. I hope you don't mind."

Kagome walked towards her room dreading every moment of it. It wouldn't be that bad being married to a complete stranger would it? From what she heard, he was a nice guy. To tell you the truth, she didn't want just a nice guy, she wanted someone who was fun and loving.

Pushing open the door, Kagome could see the outline of her fiancé. He in return turned around to face her and right in front of her stood _Inuyasha_?

* * *

Author's note: My longest chapter I have ever written. I think I could have taken a little more time with it, but I just wanted to post it as soon as possible. I hope you like it and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Choosing Chapter Three**

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome," Sesshomaru said extending out his hand. The woman had placed her hands within his grasp and he in turn brought them to his lips to kiss the back of her knuckles. Sesshomaru had to admit, she was quite the beauty and she seemed nothing like the reserved girl he had heard about considering the way she was dressed. She wore a short mini skirt with a sequined tank top, an outfit more for clubbing than meeting your future husband. She seemed to fiddle where she stood, and her nervousness was very apparent.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kagome finally responded and doing a small curtsied bow. This man that stood before her resembled so much like the man she had spent the last fifteen minute car ride home with. Except for the few similarities, Kagome could tell that his man held an air of superiority whereas Inuyasha seemed care free. Sesshomaru seemed to scream out perfection, and the high end suite he was wearing just made him look more like the well thought business man he was.

Kagome finally noticed the outfit she was still wearing and politely excused herself to change into something more appropriate for the occasion. Having her future husband thinking she was some sort of whore or slut was not how she wanted her future husband to remember their first meeting. Even though she wasn't a slut, her skimpy outfit might have implied otherwise. Kagome ran up the stairs into her room mortified that her mom couldn't even give her a heads up that Sesshomaru was going to show up today, and at this very instant when she had just gotten done celebrating her birthday.

She grabbed a skirt, a plain tank top, and a cardigan hoping to look a little more decent. Checking her hair in the mirror and making sure that she looked presentable, she walked back downstairs to her living room where her mom was serving tea to her guest.

"I'm so sorry for my indecency earlier," Kagome apologized making herself known that she was done changing. "I was out celebrating my birthday last night, and I had spent the night at a friend's without thinking to bring out a spare set of clothes."

"It is understandable. There is no reason for you to explain yourself. Your mother had informed me of your little outing last night with your friends," Sesshomaru replied taking a sip of his tea.

_'Oh, but if only you knew what I did last night, you wouldn't be so forgiving.'_ Kagome said in her head. "I wasn't expecting you to show yourself today. May I ask what the occasion is for?" Kagome asked.

"As you already know, a mergence will be taking into effect with our union. Even though we are already engaged, it was only proper that since you became of age that I court you before our actual wedding. I thought it would be nice if we could have lunch together today and maybe learn of our likes and dislikes. It wouldn't be right to just meet on the day of our wedding."

Kagome only nodded at the proposal. This Sesshomaru guy didn't seem like a bad guy after all. He probably had no say at all when his father arranged the little agreement between the two companies, but if he was trying to at least make things work out than maybe she could learn to love him one day. This guy was being a real gentleman and making an effort to go on dates and spend time with her. Though her actions last night made her feel guilty, she promised herself that she would not have a repeat of last night and she would defiantly not be seeking Inuyasha out again.

Kagome looked straight up at Sesshomaru and encircled her arm around his as he led her out of the house and into his car, but not before her last thought escaped her. _'I'll be able to stop seeing him, but how exactly am I going to stop thinking about him when I'm looking at an almost exact replica of him. Maybe not a replica, but the resemblance was uncanny. Life couldn't get more difficult could it?'_

They had gone to a small casual Italian restaurant. Lunch had been pleasant and small talk had ensued. Kagome couldn't decide if she liked Sesshomaru or not. Even though, he had mentioned wanting to get to know her before the wedding, he was very quiet and only talked when answering any of the questions she had asked. His answers were short and to the point never elaborating. She wasn't sure if she liked that about him. She found it quite…_boring_.

She wanted noise and laughter and excitement. Not a stick walking around with no optimism. She needed an adrenaline rush to keep everyday new and different. Kagome didn't want to be a house wife waiting at home for her husband all day. She wanted someone like _him_. _Inuyasha. _She did it again. She was comparing the two beings again. She shouldn't have, but she couldn't help it. Her mind couldn't stop wondering off about a certain someone and she promised that all of her focus was going to be on Sesshomaru, while she was with him and having a nice simple lunch date with him. If only he would get rid of the stoic face and show even an ounce of emotion. Sure he was polite and handsome, but he just didn't have an inch of warmth in him. Not like…. 'Nope nope she was not going to make a mistake and mention his name.'

"You seemed distracted," Sesshomaru said interrupting the battle going through Kagome's head. He eyed his fiancé with concern. "Are you not feeling well? We can go home if you like."

"It's nothing at all," Kagome responded waving her hand like nothing was wrong, "I was just thinking about turning eighteen and the responsibilities I have now."

"Of course, with age come more responsibilities."

"So what did you do when you turned eighteen? Anything exciting? Did you break any rules or go against your parents' wishes?"

"…"

"I guess not," Kagome signed knowing that this man was nothing more than perfection. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary. He was an ideal role model.

"Did you want to go somewhere else? You don't seem that hungry for Italian."

"The food is fine. Let's go take a walk. I think I want to stretch my legs."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru paid for the bill, and left the restaurant only to continue their small talk at the park. From a bystander's point of view, the pair looked like complete opposites, Sesshomaru with his business suite on and Kagome with her casual attire. The two walked hand in hand with Kagome trying her best to find something in Sesshomaru she liked other than his looks.

They had stopped by a water fountain when Kagome decided to take a break from their stroll. Sesshomaru sat beside her, and Kagome laid her head on his shoulder while her hands were entangled in his The sound of the waterfall calmed Kagome, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and listen to the water.

One of Kagome's eyes peaked open, and a mischievous grin formed when an idea popped into her head. She knew she was stepping out of line and maybe even being childish. She couldn't help herself. She knew Sesshomaru was probably going to be angry with her knowing that he had an image to uphold. He would understand though considering the age gap between the two he being twenty-six and she only eighteen as of yesterday. But if he was going to hate her forever for this than it showed that he himself wasn't very mature.

"Hey," Kagome said breaking the silence and moving from her spot next to him. Instead, she was now on top of him and straddling him from his seat on the edge of the fountain.

Sesshomaru could do nothing as he held the petite girl in front of him. He knew she was thinking of something bad, but still allowed her to continue where her mind was taking her.

Kagome was going to be bold with him knowing full well that this was something she would normally not do. She couldn't stand having him be emotionless towards her if she was to be married to him for the rest of her life. Kagome placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought her lips up to his for a chaste kiss. The kiss brought a tingling sensation towards the rest of her body and she knew that he must have felt the spark too because he continued to stare at her. Kagome was about to let go regretting her decision when Sesshomaru's hold tightened and he crashed his lips on top of hers once more, but this time the kiss was needier. He demanded an entrance to her mouth with his dominance in the kiss and Kagome did nothing but comply. She melted in his arms feeling her body go weak. This was what she wanted! If she knew that a kiss was going to bring out the spark in the guy than she would have done it this morning.

Her next mistake was when she leaned toward him and he in return forgot where they were also leaned back only to have slipped back into the fountain. _Splash._


End file.
